1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an audiovisual apparatus; in particular, to an audiovisual apparatus capable of reducing echo.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology, televisions are no longer merely devices for transmission of signals in a single direction. Equipping televisions with audiovisual capturing devices is a growing trend. In other words, televisions equipped with audiovisual capturing devices are capable of handling two-way communication through the use of internet.
However, the treatment of echo in the process of using television and audiovisual capturing device for two-way communication is an important problem to be solved. Of the current solutions, Skype employs a software design to reduce echo. This method for reducing echo not only requires an immense amount of research, but also cannot be applied on other communication software (such as QQ).
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present invention which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.